ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
African (label) discography: 360 LP series
The label began in 1966 with this series; the series appeared with 182 numbers/volumes, of whom ca. 120 were released." [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010. Actually we have been able to identify a number 182 which was presented at the Global Groove blog in Sept. 2011 (see below) so that the statement has to be updated. Correction: That release is 360.162. Check your own facts before impugning the authority! *360.001 - L'Afrique Danse № 1 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012] 360001.a.jpg 360001.b.jpg *360.002 - L'Afrique Danse № 2 Global Groove blog, 7.5.2010, retrieved 7.5.2010; Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012] File:African 360002 Front.jpg File:African 360002 Back.jpg *360.003 - L'Afrique Danse № 3 Global Groove blog, 6.5.2010, retrieved 7.5.2010 File:African 360003 Front.jpg File:African 360003 Back.jpg *360.004 - L'Afrique Danse № 4 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012 360004.a.jpg *360.005 - Le Docteur Nico et son Orchetsre - L'Afrique Danse № 5 Global Groove blog, 15.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010; Bolingo.org 12.2.2012 Docteur Nico, front.jpg Docteur Nico, back.jpg *360.006 - Franco, OrchestreO.K. Jazz - L'Afrique Danse N° 6 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012 360006.a.jpg 360006.b.jpg *360.007 - Johnny Bokelo et son Orchestre, Dewayon, Orchestre Cobantou, Vox Negros - L’Afrique Danse N° 7 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012 360007.a.jpg 360007.b.jpg *360.008 - Les Merveilles Du Passé N° 4 par le Seigneur Rochereau & L'African Fiesta National (1969) cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012; Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012 African 360008_1980s ed.jpg|1980s re-print 360008.b.jpg *360.009 - Tango Ya ba Vieux Kalle No. 2 - Le Seigneur et l'African Fiesta National Global Groove blog, 22.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360009 A.jpg File:African 360009 B.jpg *360.010 - Les Merveilles du Passé No 1 - Franco de Mi Amor - OK Jazz Bolingo.org. 12.2.2012; Global Groove blog, 10.6.2012, 12.6.2012 Franco de mi amor, front.jpg Franco de mi amor, back.jpg Franco de mi amor, label.jpg *360.011 - Docteur Nico Orchestre African Fiesta: L'Afrique Danse N° 8 Bolingo.org, 1.5.2012 African 360.011_CA-bol.jpg African 360.011_CB-bol.jpg *360.015 - Les Merveilles du Passé - Orchetsre African Fiesta (1970) Global Groove blog, 28.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.016 - "Dynamite" Verckys et l'Orchestre "Vévé" (1970) Worldservice blog, 23.11.2008, 17.5.2012; Global Groove blog, 12.5.2012, 17.5.2012 Verckys, front.jpg Verckys, back.jpg Dynamite Veckys, label.jpg *360.017 - Le Grand Kalle, Don Gonzalo, Manu Digango et l'African Team Global Groove blog, 8.3.2010, 12.2.2012 African 360017_Kalle, Gonzalo, Dibango, front.jpg African 360017_Kalle, Gonzalo, Dibango, back.jpg *360.021 (360.105) - Kalle et l'African Team - Tango Ya Ba Wendo, Volume II Global Groove blog, 10.10.2011, 12.2.2012. This is a Kenyan pressing which does not refer to the catalogue numbering. We follow the discography at Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012, what means that this is in fact 360.021. Kalle, front.jpg Kalle, back.jpg Kalle, label.jpg *360.024 -''L'Afrique Danse No. 10 - Sukisa - Dr. Nico & L'Orcheste African Fiesta Sukisa'' cdandlp.com, 7.3.2012 African 360024_cdlp.jpg *360.033 - L'Afrique Danse: L'Incomparable Gerard Kazembe et son Orchestre Jambo-Jambo Global Groove blog, 17.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360033 cover.jpg File:African 360033 backsleeve.jpg File:African 360033 Cover2.jpg *360.035 (Fiesta) - Johnny Pacheco Con Pete (Conde) Rodriguez ‎– La Perfecta Combinacion Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-1640126-1233926852.jpeg R-1640126-1233926833.jpeg R-1640126-1233926839.jpeg *360.039 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: O Boso, 1972 Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-614150-1156299736.jpeg *360.040 - Le Seigneur Rochereau & L'Orchestre Afrisa Global Groove blog, 8.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.044 - Trio Madjezi - Orchestre Sosoliso: Vol. 2 Global Groove blog, 19.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360044 A.jpg File:African 360044 B.jpg *360.045 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango, 1971 Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-1302567-1219754491.jpeg *360.047 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: Soul Makossa, 1972 Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-648913-1260090298.jpeg *360.048 (Fiesta and African) - Manu Dibango: Makossa Man, Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-1438581-1315872377.jpeg *360.050 - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 20.4.2010, retrieved 20.4.2010 File:African 360050 Front.jpg File:African 360050 Back.jpg *360.051 - Succes d'Hier - Various Artists Global Groove blog, 18.10.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.052 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: Super Kumba, 1974 (Fiesta) Discogs, 26.5.2012, 1975 (African) Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-150-553202-1309531433.jpeg R-2308780-1276342110.jpeg R-2308780-1276342115.jpeg R-2308780-1276342126.jpeg R-2308780-1276342132.jpeg *360.055 - Orchestre Sossoliso: Trio Madiesi Global Groove blog, 25.6.2010, retrieved 25.6.2010 File:Trio Madjesi, front.jpg File:Trio Madjesi, back.jpg *360.058 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: Africadelic cdandlp.com, 13.6.2012 Fiesta 360058_CA.jpg Fiesta 360058_CB.jpg Fiesta 360058_L1.jpg *360.062 - Orchestre Kiam: Editions Veve Lucky Psychic Hut blog, 4.3.2010, retrieved 9.8.2010 Global Groove blog, 2.3.2011, retrieved 8.3.2011 File:African 360062 Front.jpg File:360062 Back.jpg *360.063 - Orchestre Lipua-Lipua: Editions Vévé Dial Africa blog, 23.11.2010, retrieved 23.11.2010 Global Groove blog, 11.7.2011, retrieved 12.7.2011 File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C A 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C B 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L A.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L B.jpg *360.064 - Editions Bella-Bella - Orchestre Bella-Bella - Les Frères Soki Global Groove blog, 23.5.2011, retrieved 31.5.2011 File:African 360064 CA.jpg File:African 360064 CB.jpg *360.073 - Editions Vévé (1975) Global Groove blog, 1.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360077 C F.jpg File:African 360073 C B.jpg *360.080 (Fiesta) - Kemayo: Africa L'an 2000, mid 1970s cdandlp.com, 13.6.2012 Fiesta 360080_cdlp.jpg *360.086 - Orchestre "Les Grands Maquisards" Global Groove blog, 12.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.089 - African Party Vol. 1 Global Groove blog, 29.5.2011, retrieved 31.5.2011 File:African 360089 CA.jpg File:African 360089 CB.jpg *360.093 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Bella Bella & Soki Vangu, (p) 1976/1977 Global Groove blog, 13.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360093 Front.jpg File:African 360093 back.jpg *360.094 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Shama-Shama, 1977 Global Groove blog, 18.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360094 Front.jpg File:African 360094 Back.jpg *360.096 - African Party, Franco & Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz Global Groove blog, 21.3.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360096 Front.jpg File:African 360096 Back.jpg *360.102 - L'Afrique Danse avec Mpongo Love Dial Africa blog, 3.8.2011, 27.1.2012 File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) CA 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) CB 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) L1 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) L2 1000.jpg *360.105 - Franco et l'Orchestre T.P.O.K. Jazz Global Groove blog, 28.7.2009, 12.2.2012 Franco, front_African 360105.jpg Franco, back_African 360105.jpg *360.106 - Orchestre Vévé Bolingo.org, 1.5.2012; Akabola Music blog, 6.1.2009, 28.4.2012; cdandlp.com, 15.4.2012; des vox africaines blog, 5.8.2010, 1.5.2012; Dial Africa blog, 28.4.2012, 1.5.2012 Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_C1_500.jpg Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_C2_500.jpg Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_L1_500.jpg Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_L2_500.jpg *360.107 - African Jazz - Authenticité Volume 5 Dial Africa blog, 27.1.2012, 27.1.2012 African 360107_CA_1000.jpg African 360107_CB_1000.jpg African 360107_LA_1000.jpg African 360107_LB_1000.jpg *360.109 - Les Editions Vévé présentent l'Orchestre Kamale et son célèbre chanteur Nyboma (Davos) Global Groove blog, 25.2.2011, retrievd 26.2.2011 File:African 360109 front.jpg File:African 360109 back.jpg *360.111 - L'Afrique Danse avec les Orchestres Kiam, Lipua Lipua Global Groove blog, 9.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360111 C-A.jpg File:African 360111 C-B.jpg *360.112 - L'Afrique Danse (avec L'Orchestre Les Trois Frères et al.) Global Groove blog, 6.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.114/115 - "Franco" Luambo Makiadi & his O.K. Jazz -'' Live Recording of the Afro European Tour (1978) Global Groove blog, 11.12.2011, 18.1.2012'' {C Franco, front.jpg Franco, back.jpg *360.117 - L'Afrique Danse - Les Orchestres Zaiko Langa Langa, Viva La Musica, Les Trois Frères Global Groove blog, 30.11.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 *360.118 (Fiesta) - Orchestre Les Bantous De La Capitale (p) 1968 Global Groove blog, 11.5.2012, 26.5.2012; Dial Africa blog, 26.5.2012, 26.5.2012 Fiesta 360118_CA_1000.jpg Fiesta 360118_CB_1000.jpg Fiesta 360118_LA_1000.jpg Fiesta 360118_LB_1000.jpg *360.121 - Zaiko Langa Langa (L'Afrique Danse), (p) 1978 Global Groove blog, 14.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360117 Front.jpg File:African 360121.jpg *360.123 - Orchestre International Akweza de Libreville Dial Africa blog, 5.4.2011, retieved 5.4.2011; Global Groove blog, 20.4.2012, 21.4.2012 File:African 360123 CA 1000.jpg File:African 360123 CB 1000.jpg File:African 360123 LA.jpg File:African 360123 LB 1000.jpg *360.124 - Authenticite OK Jazz 1960/62 Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored blog, 1.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 Global Groove blog, 27.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360124 front.jpg File:OK Jazz, back.jpg *360.130 - Orchestre Stukas - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 8.11.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 File:African 360130 CA.jpg File:African 360130 CB.jpg *360.131 - Orchestre Stukas - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 14.1.2012, retrieved 15.1.2012 Orchestre Stukas, front.jpg Orchestre Stukas, back.jpg *360.132 - Orchestre TO OK Jazz - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 6.6.2011, retrieved 7.6.2011 File:African 360132 CA.jpg File:African 360132 CB.jpg *360.143 Merveilles du Passé. Hommage au Grand Kallé, Joseph Kabassele et l'African Jazz, Vol. 2, 1984 Global Groove blog, 25.9.2010 , retrieved 5.10.2010 File:African 360143 A.jpg File:African 360143 B.jpg *360.144 - Les Merveilles du Passé. Franco et l'Orchestre OK Jazz (1984) Global Groove blog, 8.1.2012, 18.1.2012 African 360144_CA.jpg African 360144_CB.jpg *360.145 - Les Merveilles du Passé 1965. Kwami Nico Rochereau, 1985 Global Groove blog, 22.1.2012, 22.1.2012 Kwamy Nico Rochereau, front.jpg Kwamy Nico Rochereau, back.jpg *360.146 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1962-1964) (Vol.1) Bantous Jazz, 1985 File:Banous Jazz Vol1.jpg File:Banous Jazz Vol1 back.jpg File:African 360146 L A.jpg File:African 360146 L B.jpg *360.155 - Les Merveilles du Passé 1968 1969 Les Grands Maquisards, 1986 Global Groove blog, 6.12.2011, retrieved 6.12.2011 File:African 360155 A.jpg File:African 360155 B.jpg *360.157 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1966) Los Nickelos, 1986 Dial Africa blog, 2.5.2011, retrieved 3.5.2011 File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CB 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LB 1000.jpg *360.158 - Franco et l'OK Jazz: Merveilles du Passé 1957 1958 Global Groove blog, 3.12.2010, retrieved 24.11.2011 File:African 360158 A.jpg File:African 360158 B.jpg *360.164 - Merveilles du Passé - Les Années 50 Holy Warbles blog, July 2010, retrieved 18.7.2010 File:African 360164 Cover A.jpg File:African 360164 Back.jpg *360.165 - L'Orchestre Cobantou de Dewayon - Merveilles du Passé 1968-1969 Global Groove blog, 17.12.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 File:African 360165 F.jpg File:African 360165 Back.jpg *360.162 - African Fiesta, Nico, Rochereau & Izedi - Merveilles du Passé 1962 1963 Global Groove blog, 30.9.2011, retrieved 3.10.2011 File:African 360182 A GG.jpg File:African 360182 B GG.jpg *360.167 - Vicky, Kwamy, Edo et l'O.K. Jazz - Merveilles Du Passe 1961 cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012; Global Groove blog, 26.2.2012, 26.2.2012 Vicky, Kwamy & Edo, front.jpg Vicky, Kwamy & Edo, back.jpg =References= =Bibliography/Sources= *''Attempting reconstruction of the "African" Label LP 360.000 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/African/africatno.htm, retrieved 28.5.2010 *''Attempting reconstrution of the "African" 45 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/45/african45/african_45.htm, retrieved 24.11.2010 *''Sono'' by Alastair Johnston, URL: http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html, retrieved 28.5.2010